


That's What Counts

by MeganMoonlight



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Feels, Gentleness, Kissing, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieran thinks back to their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Counts

Kieren sighed quietly, running his fingers through Simon’s hair gently. It was a nice, warm evening and they didn’t have to go anywhere, so he could just enjoy lazing around with Simon.

They had just come back from a meeting with Amy, and honestly, after that he didn’t feel like moving anytime soon. Amy called them in the morning and said that the day was too beautiful to stay inside, so they ended up walking around for hours, and while it was fun, he was glad to be back home. His parents and Jem were out so they had the whole house to themselves, but as usual, they ended up going to Kieren’s room anyway.

They were lying on the bed, Simon on his side, with his head right next to Kieren’s, his eyes closed. Kieren wasn’t sure if the other man was asleep, but to make sure he didn’t accidentally wake him if he was, he turned to lie on his side as slowly as he could.

Simon looked peaceful. Kieren had to admit, he really liked looking at Simon when he was sleeping. Well, he liked looking at him in general, doesn’t matter what he was doing, but there was something extraordinary about seeing the man let his guard down around Kieren, trusting him.

For a moment he wanted to touch Simon’s cheek, or run his fingers through his hair again, but he decided not to. He looked down at one of Simon’s hands instead, as it laid between them, and before he even realized what he was doing, he wrapped his hand around Simon’s, squeezing gently. Simon didn’t even stir.

As soon as he touched the other man’s hand he remembered how those long, gentle fingers touched his cheek and neck as they kissed for the first time. The concern on Simon’s face when he saw Kieren was replaced by surprise when he leaned in to bring their lips together. Simon melted into the kiss… it was one of the most overwhelming moments in Kieren’s life, really.

It’s been so long since that day, and he still couldn’t help thinking about it. His life has changed since then, and they both had been through so much, it was difficult not to think about it. And Simon was still there. Simon, with his determination, his sweaters and the small smile that appeared on his face whenever Amy mentioned how happy they looked together. Yes, maybe not everything was perfect, but it didn’t matter. Kieren had decided to forgive Simon and they really were happy, and that was what counted, right?

He noticed that Simon was awake only when his hand was raised slightly and a pair of dry lips touched his knuckles gently.

“Is everything okay?”

Kieren nodded, licking his lips, and moved closer to the other man, touching his forehead to Simon’s. “Just thinking.”

Simon let go of his hand briefly, but before Kieren could react gentle fingers moved down his cheek and Simon leaned in for a kiss.

“Can I stay here tonight?” he asked, his lips brushing against Kieren’s.

“Stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"In The Flesh (BBC), Kieran Walker/Rick Macy - OR - Kieran Walker/Simon Monroe, Kieran thinks back to their first kiss."_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/685267.html?thread=90099411#t90099411)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
